heroes_v_villainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Emma Swan
Sheriff Swan Swan Princess Leia The Dark One The Dark Swan Princess Emma The Greatest Light }} |occupation = Sheriff of Storybrooke Princess Bail bonds person Dark One |home = The Enchanted Forest Minnesota Portland, Oregon Tallahassee, Florida Boston, Massachusetts New York Storybrooke, Maine |age = 28-34 |gender = Female |species = Human |hair_color = Blonde White |eye_color = Green |personality = Brave, loyal, selfless, determined, protective, caring and fearless, but also angry, stand-offish and aggressive |affiliations = Villains Swan family Nolan family Heroes |love_interest(s)= Neal Cassidy Unnamed ex-boyfriends Ryan Graham Humbert Walsh Hook |family = Prince Charming Ingrid † Killian Jones Hope Swan-Jones Henry Mills Ella Mills Lucy Mills Queen Eva † Leopold † Robert † Ruth † Regina Mills Cora † Henry/Valet † King Xavier † † The Miller † Maternal great-grandmother Maternal great-great-grandmother Zelena Ruth's Mother Eva's Mother Eva's Grandmother Robin Hood Alice Jones II Brennan Jones † Liam Jones I † Liam Jones II Alice Jones I † }} |friends = , Alice, Robin}} |minions = Merida |enemies = , Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold , Cora, Peter Pan, Zelena , The Shadow, Tamara, Greg Mendell, Walsh/The Wizard of Oz, Magic Mirror/Sidney Glass, Marshmallow, Will Scarlet, Ingrid , Cruella De Vil, Ursula , Maleficent , Arthur Pendragon, Cleo Fox , Nimue, Hades, Cerberus, Evil Regina, Mr. Hyde , Black Fairy, Gideon, Lady Tremaine }} |likes = Her family, onion rings, grilled cheese sandiches, rootbeer, adventures, the color yellow |dislikes = Lying, losing her friends and family, evil sorcerers and dark magic, Henry in danger |powers = Magic of True Love True Love's kiss Immunity to Heart Removal Lie Detection Eclipse Inducement Telekinesis Pyrokinesis Healing Apportation Conjuration Teleportation Dark magic |possessions = Her baby blanket, red leather jackets, spell book, apartment, house, the keychain, Swan New York Loft, Yellow Bug |weapons = Her father's sword Baelfire's short sword Hrunting }} |shows = Once Upon a Time Once Upon a Time in Wonderland |special(s) = Magic is Coming The Price of Magic Journey to Neverland Wicked is Coming Storybrooke Has Frozen Over Secrets of Storybrooke Dark Swan Rises Evil Reigns Once More The Final Battle Begins |books = Reawakened: A Once Upon a Time Tale Henry and Violet |actress = Jennifer Morrison Abby Ross McKenna Grace |theme = EmmaS }}Emma Swan is a character from Once Upon a Time, being the main protagonist of the first six seasons and a minor character in the seventh season (which the protagonist role is taken by her son, Henry and his wife Cinderella) Background Born to Snow White and Prince Charming, Emma was taken to the Land Without Magic, growing up in many foster homes in the foster system. Personality As a product of true love, Emma has a pure heart, both physically and metaphorically. She is a deeply damaged and a very conflicted woman. Growing up, Emma had become conflicted. At the start of season 1, she is a loner, having no friends until her son shows up after ten years to help her save their family. Despite the fact she doesn't believe, Emma still cares about the other people around her. Like Mary Margaret, she grows to realize she is her family (while both of them were unaware of their relationship as mother and daughter. She later grows to be protective of her son Henry and played along with his curse because of her believing he had an overactive imagination. . Sometimes she is distrustful of those around her, because Lily Page had lied to her while they were friends hiding away. She does not like being lied to and later becomes to trust her other friends. Physical Appearance Emma has wavy blonde hair and hazel olive eyes. Her skin is as pale as her mother's white skin but crossed over with her father's skin tone. She is also very beautiful. Her signature clothes are black tank top, red leather jacket, blue jeans and boots, Emma has her mother's facial structures and she inherited her hair from her father and eyes from her mother. As the Dark One, her skin is paler than her natural and she also has white hair. Emma also has worn dark clothes, undergoing hardly any physical change. After the darkness is removed from her, Emma then reverts back to having her blonde hair, red jacket, white shirt and jeans. Abilities Emma has the Magic of True Love, which is one of the most powerful forms of magic of all. She exhibited true love's kiss by kissing Henry, breaking the curse instantly out of her maternal love towards her son. If any witch rips out Emma's heart, they will not succeed and only be blasted with an energy of magic. Because of her inexperience with magic, Regina becomes her magical mentor. Emma can also create fire by making fireballs and lighting candles of her own free will. She also had a powerful ability of lie detection due to the fact Emma had no magic until Storybrooke had been infested with magic. Weaknesses * Laws of Magic: '''Emma is limited to the Laws of Magic. The laws of Magic state you can not bring back the dead, you can't make someone fall in love with you or time travel (though Zelena almost succeeded in breaking this law. * '''Leaving Storybrooke: if she left Storybrooke, Emma would become mortal and then she would be powerless and lost all her magic. However, Emma can still leave Storybrooke more than most people Former weaknesses * Dark One's dagger: '''During her reign as the Dark One, Emma's weakness was her own dagger. Anyone who possessed it could control her every thoughts or actions. Whoever killed Emma with her dagger, she lost her title the Dark One and she would be predecessor of the new Dark One. * '''True love's kiss: Another one would be true love's kiss, but it will not work unless she enjoyed the magic or if both Dark Ones are involved with each other. Family * Killian Jones (husband) * Henry Mills (son) * Lucy Mills (granddaughter) * Snow White (mother) * David Nolan (father) * Queen Eva (maternal grandmother) * King Leopold (maternal grandfather) * Ruth (Paternal grandmother) * Robert (paternal grandfather) * James (Paternal Uncle) * Queen Regina (step-grandmother) Similarities with other Disney Characters Emma's story is also similar to the Disney version of Aladdin: both were orphans who lived on their own and stole only for survival. However, bothe ventually fall in love (Jasmine and Killian) and find their parents after a very long time (Emma finds both her long-lost parents and Aladdin finds his long-lost father.) and finally find home with thier friends and family. Songs Solos *Emma's Theme Group Songs * A Happy Beginning" (with Snow,, David Killian, Regina, Zelena and Henry and the people of Storybrooke Relationships Snow White Before Emma breaks the curse, Emma and Mary Margaret were friends and unaware of their relationship as mother and daughter. Before the curse, all Snow wants to be is a mother. She fears that she will not fit to be one because her mother died when she was still young. She is later happy to learn she is pregnant with her daughter and does anything to keep her from becoming a villain. She also cries when Emma is taken from her arms and into the wardrobe, never to see her again for another twenty-eight years. Later they meet but Emma and Mary Margaret have a strange connection, unaware they are both mother and daughter. After the curse is almost broken, Mary partially awakes and realizes her other connections. They beocom friends and "family" even though they are unknowingly reunited. After the Curse is broken, Snow hugs her daughter after many years. hey also love each other but Emma does not call her "Mom" until the season 2 finale before they were about to die and she later calls Snow "Mom" in season three finale and foreword on. When she learns that Snow had sent Lily the daughter of Maleficent to the real world, Emma grows hurt and betrayed that both her parents lied to her. Snow as well is who she is hurt at the most. David Nolan David Nolan was Emma's and Neal's father, who had wanted a son, but loved his daughter, no matter what. Before her birth, David would do anything to protect her, worrying for his unborn child's safety when she had the potential to grow up to be an evil witch. At the start of the curse, they were unaware of their relationship as father and daughter untilt heir memories were restored. Even when she is an adult, David still parents Emma, acting as a father protecting his teenage daughter. Initially, Emma was on first name terms with both her parents, but eventually continued calling him "Dad." David disapproved of Hook's relationship with Emma, by threatening Hook to stay away from her, but David slowly accepts their relationship in season four. However, when Emma went on her first date with Hook, David and Snow treated Emma like a teenage girl going on her first date. Though she loved her parents, Emma thought of buying her own house. When she learns that Snow had sent Lily the daughter of Maleficent to the real world, Emma grows hurt and betrayed that both her parents lied to her. Eventually, she reconciles with both her parents. Neal Emma loves her younger brother, and even before he was born, she wishes to protect him and their mother from the Wicked Witch of the West before she can get her hands on her baby brother. She later rescues him from the said witch with Regina, Robin, and Prince Charming. Emma later is touched that Neal was named after her ex-lover, Neal Cassidy and touches the baby's hand. In the fourth season when Emma has magic when Ingrid gets to Emma, manipulating her into believe that her parents had Neal to replace her as a normal child. It was made clear in the episodes "Shattered Sight" and "Swan Song" that Emma would become Neal's guardian if something were to happen with both their parents. Zelena Zelena and Emma are former enemies, Technically, since Regina is the step-mother of Snow White and Zelena is Regina's sister, this would make Zelena Emma's step-great-aunt. Their animosity began when it was revealed Zelena was responsible for Neal's death, as evident in season four when she told Lily that Neal was killed because of her. Emma also sped up Zelena's pregnancy to kill her (without harming baby Robin). However, after recent events, they appear to have forgotten their animosity for each other, Emma promises, along with Regina, that she will look after Robin for Zelena, who was touched by their commitment to look after her daughter. Zelena later attended Emma's and Hook's wedding and helped her win the final battle with the Black Fairy. Regina Mills Regina Mills is Emma's step-grandmother and friend. The Queen is also her enemy-turned-ally-turned-close-friend. At first, Regina and Emma are against each other and can not stand each other. Regina wants Emma dead even before she could walk or talk. Later Emma is saved by the others and then she In season 2, Emma believes that Regina can go down the path of redemption. They are later enemies again. Regina then tries to save the town from destruction. She and Regina are forced to join forces to save their son from dying. Later n season 3, they both decide to go one. Once, Regina tres to teach Emma magic, but Emma proves to be a terrible student and seperates from them. They later start to grow to friends. In season four, Regina has started to slip back into the darkness and her relationship with Emma is strained because she brought Marian (Zelena in disguise) back from the dead. Emma promises to bring Regina's happy ending no matter what. They join up together again against the snow Queen. Together they use their magic, but are no match for Ingrid. After what they were through, Emma says that she hoped for them to be friends, which touches Regina. Later under the curse, Regina wants to kill Emma for what the savior did to her, and they eventually break the spell. After Elsa leaves, Emma decides to have a toast with Regina. Regina and Emma both drink to having shots with a friend. Emma later is determined to bring Regina her happy ending, joining Opperation Mongoose. Later Rumple threatens Regina with two things: either save the savior from turning dark or Robin Hood, her beloved. Emma doesn't only consider Regina her friend, but also family. In the fifth series, Regina has Emma's dagger. Regina was protective over Emma, to stop her from using Dark Magic by posing as the savior. In season six, Regina tells Emma to kill her if the Evil Queen gets too much out of hand. Later, in season seven, Regina and Emma warmly address each other as "Miss Swan" and Emma "Madam Mayor" in their earlier days and congratulates Regina on what they call a "beginning." Rumplestiltskin Before Emma's birth, Rumplestltskin predicted her birth. Their alliance varies throughout the series. Before the curse broke, he struck a deal with her because she owed him one. He attempted to turn her dark in season 4 in order to get his own happy ending and tricked her into killing Hook so he could become the Dark One again. However in the sixth season, Gold saves her from the spider from the Echoless Forest and helps Emma win the final battle by killing his mother and saves both her and his son Gallery Navigation Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Heroines Category:Female Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:False Antagonists Category:Parents Category:Grandparents Category:Siblings Category:Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Spouses Category:Live-Action Characters